


I only wanna be with you (Video)

by reylatek



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubcon Kissing, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Touching, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami and Jake want to spend every moment together.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist





	I only wanna be with you (Video)

(If the video doesn't work, please use [this link.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQMY4k9QfbM)


End file.
